Incursean
The Incursions are a race of toad-like aliens who apparently love war. Background The Incursions are a technologically advanced frog-like species from a planet that was destroyed long ago. Under the leadership of the tyrant leader, Emperor Milleous, the Incursions have stepped up their game to become even more hyper aggressive warrior-gangsters out for galactic conquest around the universe. Princess Attea has worked her way back into her father’s good graces. She’s now a general and has been given command of the Incursions' celebrated Calaveras Legion. Attea does her best to act like a good and loyal soldier to her father, but make no mistake, she has her own schemes going on behind the scene. The Incursions have been a violent, spacefaring race for millennia. Their original homeworld was divided into many factions in an eons-long civil war. In a millennia ago, an Incursion warrior attempted to reunite his planet with the power of the sword Ascalon, which he stole from Azmuth. The result of misusing the sword's power, however, was the destruction of the Incursion homeworld. Appearance The Incursions look like anthropomorphic toads. Male Incursions have either slim bodies, warty toad like heads and yellow eyes or in larger forms with an even greater toad like appearance. Female Incursions, from the single seen so far look very little like the other gender of their species. Attea, the only female Incursion seen so far, looked almost completely human in Alien Force ''except for the not wart ridden green skin, yellow sclera with red pupiled eyes and slightly larger than normal mouth. Powers and Abilities Incursions have a frog-like tongue that is long and sticky. They also have enhanced jumping abilities, like frogs. Weaknesses Incursions appear to be very sensitive to smells like burning rubber and compost, which causes them to faint (they are also very sensitive to the burning smell of Swampfire). Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *X = Ben + 2'' *''The Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Simian Says'' *''Solitary Alignment'' (Only the silhouette of an Incursion warrior) Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''Rad'' Notable Incursions *Milleous *Attea *Sang-Froid *Frolic *Bullfrag (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursion) Trivia *Incursion is a Spanish word for invasion. *Emperor Milleous blew up Pluto and threatened to do the same thing to Earth. *The Incursion have received a DNA ray gun from Simian in Simian Says. *The original Incursion homeworld was destroyed centuries ago, making their kind seemingly nomadic in form due to the only appearance of Incursion-centered locations were on spacecraft. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Incursions grow up faster than humans.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/429450582177106105 *It is currently unknown why Milleous and Attea have five fingers on each hand while the Incursion soldiers and Bullfrag have only three fingers. *The Incursion Empire does not recognize the authority of the Plumbers. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens